


Egg Hunt

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [18]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avalon asks Elizabeth why he forgot where he hid the Easter eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Hunt

Avalon watched Louisa ride off, frowning after her in confusion. First of all, where on Jorvik had she got that headband with bunny ears on it? But more puzzling was the question of why he’d forgotten where he’d hidden the eggs. Elizabeth knew a lot, so she’d probably know the answer. Maybe that newest charge of hers had laid a spell on him, she did have mind powers after all.

Elizabeth liked to sit at the little table outside her home, basking in the sunlight. Avalon found her there, her eyes closed peacefully.

“Hello, Avalon,” said Elizabeth, smiling.

“How did you know that it was me?” asked Avalon.

“A shadow fell over me but there were no footsteps,” said Elizabeth simply. She opened her eyes, and Avalon didn’t miss the faint glow that faded from them.

“Ah, you used your magic sight. That explains it,” said Avalon.

“Your power is almost as bright as Louisa’s,” said Elizabeth. “It’s mostly focused around your hands, though.”

“Louisa has not yet unlocked her full powers,” said Avalon. “I am certain that she will grow more powerful with time. The others did.”

“The other Soul Riders or the other special ones?” asked Elizabeth.

“Both,” said Avalon. “May I take a seat?”

“If you’re willing to form the proper parts for it,” said Elizabeth, and laughed when he sat opposite her at the small table. “So, is this a social visit?”

“It could be,” said Avalon. His newly-formed feet brushed hers, and she smiled.

“A druid playing footsies? Now I’ve really seen everything,” said Elizabeth. She returned the gesture, though.

“Yes, well,” said Avalon, and she could see his smile in the shadowed face that the hood hid. She took his hands in hers, and for a few minutes they just gently bumped their feet together.

“Avalon, you never leave your house unless it’s an emergency,” said Elizabeth. “What is it this time?”

“I have… forgotten something,” said Avalon. “And I don’t know why.” He also didn’t know why Elizabeth was suddenly laughing. “What is it? Did your newest charge do something to me?”

“No,” said Elizabeth, and giggled. “I knew that this would happen. Yesterday, you told me that you were going to make it so that finding your Easter eggs would be as difficult as possible.”

“Why would I do that?” asked Avalon.

“Because of my newest charge, as you call her,” said Elizabeth. “Katja mentioned that she intended to join in on the egg-hunting, so you decided to make it so that she couldn’t possibly discover the location of the eggs by reading your mind.”

“Ah, I see now,” said Avalon. He laughed. “I erased the memories of where I hid the eggs so that not even I knew where they were.”

“Exactly,” said Elizabeth. “I did warn you that this would happen, though.”

“You could be just saying that to make yourself look better,” said Avalon. “All druids do it.”

“I have proof,” said Elizabeth. She took a battered-looking jPhone out of her pocket and thumbed the shattered screen carefully until she brought up a video. “Here, see?”

“Is that Alex’s phone?” asked Avalon.

“Yes, she lent it to me so I could show you this,” said Elizabeth. “Now, watch.”

A shaky video began to play, showing Elizabeth and Avalon standing outside Avalon’s house.

“I don’t think that this is such a good idea,” said the Elizabeth in the video.

“It’s perfect,” said Avalon. “If I don’t remember, she can’t possibly find the eggs from my memory.”

“This is by far the most ridiculous thing that he’s ever done because he doesn’t trust me,” said Katja’s voice from closer to the phone.

“Shh,” Alex hissed, but the jPhone moved as she nodded. It was almost dizzying, the way the video moved rapidly back to the talking pair.

“Avalon, I know that you still don’t trust her, but quite frankly this is ridiculous,” said Elizabeth.

“Elizabeth, if you could cheat in a game of egg-hunting by reading someone’s mind, would you?” asked Avalon. Elizabeth paused for just a moment too long. “Exactly. And besides, this way it’s more fun. I can’t give any hints or anything.”

“Yes, and then you’ll blame Katja tomorrow,” said Elizabeth. “But if you’re sure, then go ahead. Alex is recording this whole thing anyway.”

Avalon downed the potion on the screen, and then the video ended and Avalon handed the phone back to Elizabeth.

“It is fortunate that Alex was there recording this,” said Avalon. “But how did she know?”

“Linda had a vision and warned us beforehand,” said Elizabeth. She put the phone back in her pocket. 

“That makes sense,” said Avalon. “I do trust your word, but it is more reassuring to have video evidence.”

“I understand,” said Elizabeth. She smiled gently. “But I’m glad that you came to me first.”

“I always come to you first,” said Avalon. His words made Elizabeth feel warm inside. “By the way, why do you have Alex’s phone?”

“Because she knew that you’d need to see the video,” said Elizabeth. “And because I am going to ward this thing within an inch of its life against breaking.” Avalon chuckled at that.

“Well, I had better return home before Louisa returns,” said Avalon. “Farewell, Elizabeth.”

“I’ll see you around,” said Elizabeth. “Don’t be a stranger.” On an impulse, she leant across the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She only wished that she could see him blush.


End file.
